dbfwiki_a_multiverse_at_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante Anthony Redgrave
Dante Anthony Redgrave is a character from the Multiverse at War series Background Age: 21 Height: 190cm Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Alignment: None/Neutral Original Series: Devil's World Appearance: Looks like Dante(original) in Dmc 4 so basically has white hair with red jacket and black shirt and jeans with Rebellion in the back but he has a Z overlapping and X shaped scar on his back RPer: TISSG7Redgrave Bio Dante is a hybrid that was naturally born half saiyan and demon but one day his parents gave him the blood of every race that existed and after they died he and his brother vergil traveled around. After he was forced to kill vergil he wandered around aimlessly until he accidently stumbled upon this multiverse war Power, Weapons and abilities Weapons Rebellion: He hasn't used the sword in the slightest as he just bring out his fist against Dante(original) though it is hinted to more powerful than his counterpart Haven't been revealed yet though it is hinted that Dante(OC) possesses all the weapons Dante(original) have to a much greater extend but it seems he has many MANY more weapons up his sleeve Powers Super Human abilities, Time manipulation (reverse and fast forward time for at least 30 days at most 5 decades effects everything also can move within stopped time or when time is erased), Ki manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Precognition, Reality Warping, Spaital Manipulation, Telekinesis, Badassery Embodiment, Gravity Manipulation, Regeneration (high-godly), Immortality (type 3 and 5/Absolute Immortality (only in his dimension and doesn't have the weakness of an absolute immortal), True Flight, Probability Manipulation, Mastery of using any type of weapons, Can absorb life force, 4th wall awareness, Copy move sets by looking at his opponent (had his eyes closed but still can copy), Quantum Manipulation, Durability Negation, Casuality Manipulation, Lots of Magical Abilities, Enchanted Senses, Void Manipulation, Vector Manipulation, Awakened Power (taps into a small fraction of his true potential), Conceptual Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Aura, The Force, Martial Arts, Telepathy, Martial Arts, Sealing, Shapeshifting, Acasuality, Acid Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Teleportation, Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Duplication, One Hit Kill Moves, Universal Creation, True Flight, Chakra Manipulation, Complete Arsenal, White Arts, Dark Arts, Animal Manipulation, Animated Shadow, Biological Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Destruction, Forcefields, Magnetism Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Invisibility, Necromancy, Plant Manipulation, Petrification, Poison Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation (can actually hit and destroy anyone to the point where the atoms don't exist anymore), Rage Power, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Reactive Evolution, Thread Manipulation, Weather Manipulation and is immune to all kinds of bad manipulation but can be damaged by them though the effects won't be as they would have, Transformations (slowly gained more transformations as time went on), able to damage and kill nonexistence beings, Stand abilities, All Zanpuktos, can destroy powers, devil fruits like all, all sacred gears The only thing is known is that Dante(OC) is very reluctant to unleash his restraints in base and feels extremely reluctant to transform or use any effort as none of said powers are used yet. Abilities and Techniques Zero Presence: He can hide his and the presence of the people he chooses and they cannot be detected as even their soul presence is hidden TBA Relationships Dante(Devil May Cry) He and Dante got of to a rough start as Dante(OC) fell on top of his and they challenged each other to a fight but as Dante(original) was easily and soundly defeated by Dante(OC) right now is unconscious as they made a bet on the loser will have to treat the winner for pizza. Mini Peanut He just talks to him after being asked about how his powers works Vergil Redgrave His twin brother and they are very close to each other. After Dante was forced to kill Vergil he felt sad but got better after managing to resurrect him (though he feels guilty for killing Vergil in the first place) Jack O'Flames His enemy when they first encountered. Dante only thought of him as a talking latern and just someone to mow down after knowing what he wants with the hearts Role in Multiverse at War He first appears in Mallet Island in Chapter 2 Category:Male Category:OC Category:Character Category:Neutral